The pervasiveness of radio frequency identification (RFID) tags is ever increasing. For instance, RFID tags, may be used to track inventory such as products in a store and even livestock at a farm. However, as this pervasiveness increases, interference caused by the RFID tags with each other may also increase. For example, a response transmitted by one RFID tag may interfere with a response transmitted by another RFID tag, which may result in inaccuracies when reading the tags, missed readings altogether due to tag collisions, and so on. Further, this interference may be increased as the number of RFID tags in range of a device that reads the tags is increased. Therefore, the pervasiveness of the RFID tags may diminish the functionality of the RFID tags in a given location.